


The Thorns You Left In My Lungs

by Saki (Saki_Writes), Saki_Writes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kyle-centric (She-Ra), M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, somewhat one-sided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki_Writes/pseuds/Saki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saki_Writes/pseuds/Saki_Writes
Summary: Every day felt like a living hell for Kyle.The flower petals he coughed out with the blood dripping from each petal. It was painful. His chest felt like it was constantly throbbing from how much it just burned his lungs. He didn’t know when it started but he knows somehow it had to do with that arrow boy.That damned Arrow Boy.OR:After Bow was rescued after being kidnapped by the Horde during Princess Prom, Kyle falls in love with him despite not knowing his name and constantly pines for him causing him to get ill which is slowly killing him.
Relationships: Bow/Kyle (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ CONTENT TRIGGER WARNING ! ⚠️
> 
> This chapter deals with topics such as gore and suicidal thoughts! Please if you are feeling suicidal PLEASE contact a hotline such as:
> 
> https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/
> 
> If you are uncomfortable by these topics I STRONGLY urge for you to skip so that you won't feel uncomfortable because then that'd be bad :(
> 
> With that, enjoy <3

Every day felt like a living hell for Kyle.

The flower petals he coughed out with the blood dripping from each petal. It was painful. His chest felt like it was constantly throbbing from how much it just burned his lungs. He didn’t know when it started but he knows somehow it had to do with that arrow boy.

That damned Arrow Boy.

The memories felt fuzzy, as if he couldn’t even remember that arrow boy - or even remember himself. Kyle just had to run out of the Horde somehow, it was making his condition worse if he didn’t see him. It felt like he wasn’t a ‘want’ anymore it was a  _ need. _ Kyle felt like he was going to die if he didn’t see him- Well the blonde boy was going to die anyway,, with this disease infecting him and the constant thoughts of wanting to harm himself,

Kyle thought it’d be best to end himself before the disease could get to him first. It would be much quicker and less painful.

**\----**

Somehow miraculously, Kyle wasn’t dead yet. He tried to find anything that could kill him quickly and not be excruciating but he failed. In the morning , he just shifted in bed with a soft groan slowly fluttering his eyes open-

‘I feel so many  unbearable feelings in my chest yet these yearning and intense butterflies in my stomach-’ He thought to himself sitting up and hugging his stomach breathless whispering to himself- “it hurts so much.” with the tears spilling out of his eyes Kyle just quickly climbed down dropping down on his knees body trembling ,, keeping his mouth covered Kyle let out coughs his voice sore with a gag the male puked blood as it dripped from his hands the soft white flower petals attached to the blood ,, his hands were shaking as he just heaved more of the crimson fluid.

Kyle then blacked out.

  
  


Everything felt so dark.

Everything was so silent with his heart beating slowly,

Laying in his own puddle of blood he had thrown up.

Was this how he was going to die?

**\---**

Kyle surprisingly woke up. He thought he had died from the pain but somehow,, he lived. He was in Rogelio’s bed with him only in a tank top rubbing his eyes- The boy’s glance quickly shifted towards Lonnie who had sat beside him offering a cup of water- “Here. Drink this-” Kyle nods sipping the water mumbling,, “thank you...but I don’t get it- Why did you help me?” 

Lonnie scoffs, “Rogelio made me-” she was lying through her teeth Kyle laughing a bit as he choked a bit more petals falling from his lips obviously covered in his plasma. The dark skinned girl immediately got anxious with a certain expression that Kyle had never seen before. Lonnie was...on the verge of tears- “Kyle tell me the truth alright? How long has this been going on for?”

“I’m not sure...but it feels like it’s been an eternity and I just...feel like I want to die- I feel like I need  _ someone _ and I hate the fact I know who I like...The one who causes all these feelings and pain within me…”   
  


_ “Who is it?” _ __  
_  
_ __ “It’s that arrow boy...the one who we had kidnapped from princess prom-”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ CONTENT TRIGGER WARNING ! ⚠️
> 
> This chapter contains semi-gore content involving blood and vomiting also a slight hint of angst, Please feel free to skip this chapter if you don't like this sort of stuff!
> 
> With that, Enjoy <3

Everyday felt like another nightmare, Kyle felt like he was only getting worse lungs and throat left sore, Lonnie was the only one who knew about his condition and it just made things trickier when he would cough repeatedly and everyone would give him weird looks. 

Fuck.

One night he finally just realized- He couldn’t stay here anymore he was only going to get worse if he rotted here - So,, The first thing Kyle did was go to Lonnie gently shaking her arm whispering,, “Lonnie wake up!” she sat up groaning softly and rubbing her eyes; “What? Did you throw up again?” Kyle shook his head- “i think i have to leave the horde….before saying anything else here me out ! I can’t….” he let out a soft sob hand in his hair, “i-i can’t keep staying here if I’m only going to get worse...I need to at least see him…it’s like my gut will explode if I don’t because of all these pining feelings i have for him..”

Lonnie just hugged him tightly, wiping his tears away with her thumb- “Alright...Just grab your stuff and put in a bag quickly...I don’t know how long we’ll be on the road.”

**\------**

Running out in the whispering woods probably wasn’t the best idea Lonnie had but she couldn’t get a hold of any kind of Horde ships . Scampering in the woods with Kyle , she let out pants looking around as it had started to rain. “It’s too dark to run out now...We should….relax-” She let out a heave sitting at a tree. The golden haired boy sat next to her,, head on her shoulder and hugging his knees- “Thank you...for helping me that is…” he chirped a soft smile growing on his face. Lonnie ruffling his shaggy hair simply nodding.

**\------**

“Hey! Are you guys okay??” Kyle just opened his eyes a bit looking at the male standing in front of him ,, He had dark skin with a dark brown buzz cut along with soft hazel eyes- It was that Arrow Boy. The night just passed by so easily and somehow it was morning…

Kyle slept peacefully without needing any burning chest pain or coughing up blood- no it was just complete bliss. Quickly shaking his head, The shorter male stood up blushing a bit,, “Oh...Uh- Yeah! Were fine…” 

“Oh good! I got worried for a second...I’m Bow by the way! Did you guys escape the fright zone or-” Lonnie had woken up using the tree to help her stand up properly - 

  
“Y-Yeah we did!” Kyle stumbled on his words, heart pounding quickly - He felt so flustered and yet...confused,, Bow laughing under his breath his cheeks burning a bright pink as he rubbed the back of his neck ,, The smaller boy felt that lump in his throat again covering his mouth with his eyes shot open and started coughing body shaking ,, Bow looked concerned and yet anxious,, “uhh what's going on??” Lonnie quickly ran by his side . Kyle couldn’t help but throw up while choking on sobs . The puddle of vomit was just like the puddle from last night- 

Only this time, Kyle didn’t pass out.

_ “I know you don’t know us that well but PLEASE let us come with you...my friend , Kyle he’s really sick and he can’t keep staying out here.” _

_ “Yeah, of course follow me.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably sleep since when posting this it's currently 12:40 AM in the morning and I have classes and shit but anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! It's not as detailed as the last one due to exhaustion and I apologize for that! 
> 
> Follow my twitter : @cloudy_saki
> 
> Bye bye !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️ CONTENT WARNING ! ⚠️
> 
> This chapter involves elements such as past self harm, talk of suicidal thoughts , blood and some panic attacks involved !
> 
> Please do not read if your sensitive to this kind of topic !!  
> If your feeling any of these things I STRONGLY urge you to talk to a professional! 
> 
> With that, Enjoy <3

At the castle, Bow had prepared some Lemon Tea for Kyle, The saccharine smell just filled him with pure joy- “Thank you!” He grinned taking a small sip of the tea,, Bow nodding as he sat across from the boy . “So uh...Do you wanna talk about what happened?” 

“Talk about what happened?” Kyle was completely avoiding the question , looking to the side as Bow groaned- “You were vomiting blood and flowers and It’s just...concerning- I’m glad you did get out of the Horde in time however…” 

Kyle sighed,, “i’m not sure exactly what it is...but it’s like there’s something growing in my chest that’s killing me….every day i feel suffocated and I just….I keep having these thoughts in my head saying I should let it happen,, my own mind has betrayed me wanting me to die..” 

Bow looked….mortified just pulling Kyle into a tight embrace- “This is fine...right?” The golden haired boy just nods not saying a word with all these thoughts flooding his head-

‘I enjoy this kind of touch but at the same time it feels so….wrong- am I dreadful for enjoying this-’ with his arms trembling he slowly wrapped his arms around Bow’s shoulders just hugging him back, They remained in that tight embrace for awhile breaths quiet with some mumbles. “We should probably let go now..” Bow whispered beaming a bit as Kyle pulled away,, “thank you for that...I did kind of need that y’know…” he felt his face get flushed it was a bit awkward both letting out chuckles.

“Well uhm… thank you- again, I should probably head out-” Bow just nods as Kyle dashed off into his room , coughing a bit with a wheeze clenching his chest with a groan- “ow….why do i feel this sudden strike of pain in my chest? What the hell…” he said to himself. ‘What was THAT back there Kyle?! Way too go!’ he started pacing around his room thoughts full of dread yet anxiety coughing up some droplets of blood, he quickly perked up when he heard someone come into his room wiping his chin- “Uhh hi…” Adora sighed, feeling bad for him as she handed him a towel.   
  
“Here...you might wanna take a bath-”

Kyle tilts his head, “Bath? I uh- don’t know what that is…” Adora gently grabbed his arm,, He couldn’t help but just tense up a bit sucking in a breath not speaking a word . Once they reached the bathroom , Adora had helped him turn on the bath-

“There’s some clean clothes for you to put on when you get out of the bathroom.” Kyle nodded; “alright…” with that, he was left alone in the small bathroom. Slowly taking off his shirt he felt the cold air hit his stomach making him tremble sighing as he took off all his clothes dropping it all on the floor as he got in carefully.

Sitting in the bath in mellow silence felt nice. Kyle just stared at his arms, tracing the visible scars on his arm , they were old but yet they still ached. It brought back those memories. Of how every night, Kyle would bring a blade to his arm just to feel a smidge of pain because he thought he deserved it. How much it burned every night to feel the blood dripping from his arm.

How much he sobbed himself to sleep. 

No one heard him.

But yet, here he was. The hot tears starting to stream just remembering it all- Hugging himself Kyle let out soft sobs.

It felt hard to breath.

He was panicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! It's been awhile huh? I apologize that this chapter took so long to release homework has taken up most of my time but anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Updates will be REALLY slow so bare with me :((
> 
> Follow my twitter : @cloudy_saki
> 
> Have a good day or night!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fanfic on here and since I really like Kyle x Bow I decided to write this ! Enjoy !
> 
> Follow my twitter : @cloudy_saki
> 
> Have a good day/night!


End file.
